One Foot In The Grave
by TheBlackCobra
Summary: Api cinta menyala kembali. Diiringi selimut ketegangan saat seseorang mengincar nyawa Bek. Kris, yang menginginkan Bek jadi miliknya. Ditambah rasa cemburu saat wanita vampir masa lalu Phoenix masuk dalam kehidupan mereka. Setelah dengan lancang meninggalkan vampir itu. Apakah Phoenix masih tetap mencintai Bek? Apakah janji Phoenix masih berlaku untuknya? /ChanBaekVersion/GS/part2
1. Chapter 1

One Foot In The Grave

(Pertemuan kembali)

* * *

Original Story

 **Novel One Foot In The Grave** **by** **Jeaniene Frost**

Novel ini adalah seri kedua dari _Night Huntress Series._ Dianjurkan untuk membaca seri pertama yaitu **Halfway To The Grave** agar tak bingung dan tak sesat tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Novel ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Api cinta menyala kembali.

Dengan diiringi selimut ketegangan saat seseorang mengincar nyawa Bek. Kris, yang menginginkan Bek menjadi miliknya. Ditambah rasa cemburu saat wanita vampir masa lalu Phoenix masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Setelah dengan lancang meninggalkan vampir itu. Apakah Phoenix masih tetap mencintai Bek? Apakah janji Phoenix masih berlaku untuknya?

.

.

 **BAB 1**

.

.

 **A** ku menunggu di luar rumah besar berlantai empat di Manhasser, yang dimiliki oleh Mr. Wu. Ini bukan kunjungan biasa, seperti yang mungkin dipikirkan oleh orang yang melihatku. Jaket panjang yang kukenakan terbuka, membuat pistolku, sarung selempangnya, dan lencana FBI-ku terlihat jelas. Aku memakai celana dan blus longgar, untuk menyembunyikan sembilan kilogram senjata perak yang tersimpan di lengan dan kakiku.

Katukanku dijawab oleh seorang pria tua yang mengenakan setelan bisnis. "Agen Khusus Baekhee Lee," kataku. "Aku datang untuk menemui Mr. Wu."

Baekhee bukanlah nama asliku, tapi itulah yang tercatum di lencanaku. Si penjaga pintu memberiku senyuman tidak tulus.

"Saya akan melihat dulu apakah Mr. Wu ada di dalam. Tunggu di sini."

Aku sudah tahu Mr. Wu ada di dalam. Yang juga aku tahu Mr. Wu bukanlah manusia, dan begitu pula dengan penjaga pintunya.

Yah, aku juga bukan manusia, meskipun di antara kami bertiga hanya aku yang memiliki detak jantung.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka lagi. "Mr. Wu bersedia menemui anda."

Ini adalah kesalahan pertamanya. Boleh dibilang, ini juga akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya.

Pikiran pertamaku saat aku memasuki rumah Wu adalah, Wow. Ukiran kayu menghiasi semua permukaan dinding, lantainya dilapisi marmer yang terlihat mahal, dan barang antik berselera tinggi tersebar di semua tempat yang bisa terlihat oleh mata. Jelas sekali mati bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menikmati hidup.

Bulu kudukku berdiri saat merasakan aura kekuatan yang ada di ruangan ini. Wu tidak tahu aku bisa merasakannya, seperti yang kurasakan dari penjaga pintunya yang merupakan ghoul-iblis pemakan daging manusia. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti orang biasa, tapi ada beberapa rahasia yang tersimpan di balik bajuku. Dan, tentu saja, banyak sekali belati.

"Agen Lee." Sapa Mr. Wu. "Ini pasti tentang dua pegawaiku, tapi aku sudah diintorgasi oleh polisi."

Mr. Wu berlogat Inggris, yang seebenarnya aneh mengingat namanya khas China. Hanya dengan mendengar intonasi suaranya sudah mampu membuatku merinding. Logat Inggris membawa kenangan untukku.

Aku berbalik, Wu bahkan terlihat lebih menarik daripada fotonya di dokumen FBI. Kulitnya yang seperti kristal terlihat berkilau, kontras dengan warna kemeja yang gelap. Ada satu hal yang membuatku terpesona pada vampir-mereka semua memiliki kulit yang sangat indah. Mata Wu berwarna biru kehijauan jernih, dan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan tergerai melewati kerah kemeja.

 _Yup_ , Mr. Wu memang indah. Mungkin vampir itu tidak pernah kesulitan mencari makanan. Tapi, hal yang paling mengesankan tentang dirinya adalah auranya. Aura itu mengelilinginya seperti gelombang yang berisi kekuatan. Tidak diragukan lagi, adalah seorang Master vampir.

"Ya, ini tentang Thomas dan Jerome. FBI akan sangat menghargai kerja samamu."

Basa-basi sopanku adalah siasat untuk mengulur waktu agar aku dapat menghitung seberapa banyak orang yang ada di rumah ini. Aku menajamkan telingaku, tapi sejauh ini aku hanya bisa merasakan Wu, ghoul si penjaga pintu, dan diriku sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Apa pun untuk mendukung penegakkan hukum dan peraturan," ujar Wu dengan sikap yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman berbicara di sini?" tanyaku, mencari kesempatan untuk bisa melihat ke sekeliling.

"Atau kau lebih memilih untuk bicara di tempat yang lebih pribadi?"

Wu bergeser. "Agen Lee, jika kau ingin bicara secara pribadi denganku, panggil aku Wu. Dan aku beharap kau tidak hanya ingin membicarakan tentang Jerome dan Thomas yang membosankan."

Oh, aku tidak terlalu berminat bicara begitu aku hanya berdua dengan Wu. Karena Mr. Wu terlibat dalam pembuhan pegawainya, maka ia berada dalam daftar tugasku,meskipun aku tidak datang ke sini untuk menangkapnya. Orang biasa tidak percaya pada vampir atau ghoul, jadi tidak ada proses hukum untuk kejahatan membunuh mereka. Tapi, ada bagian khusus di Homeland Security yang mengurusi hal semacam itu, dan bosku, Gongyoo, selalu mengirimku untuk melakukannya. Memang benar, ada rumor tentang diriku di dunia makhluk abadi, yang berkembang selama aku menjalankan pekerjaan ini, tapi hanya ada satu vampir yang mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi selama empat tahun ini.

"Wu, kau tidak sedang merayu agen federal yang sedang menyelidikimu dalam khasus pembunuhan, kan?"

"Baekhee, seorang pria yang tidak bersalah tidak perlu merasa takut dipaksa secara hukum. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu takut jika kau yang dikirim untuk bicara padaku, mengingat kau adalah wanita yang cantik. Kau juga terlihat sedikit tidak asing, tapi aku yakin aku pasti akan ingat jika pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"Kau belum pernah bertemu denganku," kataku dengan cepat. "Percayalah padaku, aku pasti mengingatnya."

Aku tidak mengatakan itu sebagai pujian, tapi komentarku menyebabkan Wu tergelak dengan cara yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Aku jamin itu."

 _Dasar kau bajingan sombong. Kita lihat berapa lama seringaianmu itu akan bertahan_.

"Kembali ke urusan bisnis, Wu. Apa kita kan bicara di sini atau di tempat yang lebih pribadi?"

Wu mengeluarkan suara pasrah. "Jika kau bersikeras begitu, mungkin kita bisa merasa lebih nyaman di perpustakaan. Ikutlah denganku."

Aku mengikuti Wu melewati ruangan yang lebih kosong dan mewah untuk menuju perpustakaan. Tempat itu sangat mengagumkan, dengan ratusan buku baru dan lama. Bahkan ada beberapa gulungan naskah yang disimpan di dalam lemari kasa, tapi perhatianku tertuju pada karya seni berukuran besar yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ini terlihat... primitif."

Saat petama kali melihatnya, benda itu terlihat seperti kayu atau gading, tapi saat diamati lebih dekat, ternyata itu tulang. Tulang manusia.

"Aborigin, berusia hampir tiga ratus tahun. Diberikan oleh temanku di Australia."

Wu datang mendekat, matanya mulai berkilat dengan warna zamrud. Aku tahu apa kilat kehijauan itu. Rasa lapar dan gairah terlihat sama pada vampir. Kedua hal itu membuat mata mereka berkilau hijau seperti zamrud dan taring mereka keluar. Wu pasti merasa lapar atau terangsang, tapi aku tidak berminat memuaskannya dalam kedua hal itu.

Ponselku berbunyi. "Halo," jawabku.

"Agen Lee, apa kau masih mengintrogasi Mr. Wu?" tanya wakilku, Taewoo.

"Iya. Ini mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit."

Terjemahannya: Jika aku tidak menjawab telepon tiga puluh menit kemudian, maka Taewoo dan timku akan datang ke sini dan mencariku.

Taewoo menutup telepon tanpa berkomentar lagi. Taewoo tidak suka jika aku menangani urusan semacam ini sendirian, tapi sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Rumah Mr. Wu sesepi kuburan, dan itu mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan sebentar lagi, meskipun sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertarung dengan Master vampir.

"Aku yakin polisi sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa jasab Thomas dan Jerome ditemukan dengan darah yang hampir mengering. Dan tidak ada luka yang terlihat di tubuh mereka yang bisa mejadi penyebabnya," kataku, langsung ke inti masalahnya.

Wu mengangkat bahu. "Apa FBI tidak punya teori untuk mnjelaskan kejadian itu?"

Oh, kami punya lebih dari sekedar teori. Aku tahu Wu pasti menutup lubang yang ada di leher Thomas dan Jerome dengan tetesan darahnya sendiri, sebelum mereka mati. _Boom_ , dia mayat kehabisan darah, tidak ada jejak vampir di sekitar t empat kejadian-kecuali kau tahu trik yang dipakai si pelaku.

Dengan sura datar aku membalas, "Kau punya, iya kan?"

"Kau tahu teori apa yang kupunya, Baekhee? Bahwa kau terasa manis, semanis kelihatannya. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain sejak kau masuk."

Aku bergeming saat Wu menutup jarak di antara kami dan mengangkat daguku. Toh, ini akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang hendak kulakukan.

Bibirnya terasa dingin di bibirku dan bergetar karena energi, sehingga membuat mulutku bergelenyar, Wu adalah pencium yang hebat, bisa merasakan kapan harus memperdalam ciuman dan kapan harus benar-benar memperdalamnya lagi. Tunggu sebentar, aku benar-benar membiarkan diriku menikmatinya-oh Tuhan, empat tahun hidup selibat pasti telah membuatku jadi seperti ini-aku beralih ke urusan bisnis.

Lenganku melingkari tubuh Wu, menutupi tanganku yang mengeluarkan belati dari balik lengan bajuku. Di saat yang bersamaan, Wu menurunkan tangannya ke pinggulku dan merasakan sesuatu yang keras di balik celanaku.

"Apa itu...?" gumam Wu, sambil melangkah mundur.

Aku tersenyum. "Kejutan!" dan aku langsung menikamnya.

Seharusnya itu menjadi tikaman yang mematikan, tapi Wu lebih cepat daripada yang kuduga. Wu menekel kakiku dari bawah, persis saat aku menikam, sehingga belati perakku meleset beberapa sentimete dari jantungnya. Bukannya berusaha mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan tubuhku, aku justru membiarkan tubuhku terjatuh, berguling menjauh untuk menghindari tendangan yang diarahkannya ke kepalaku. Secepat kilat Wu bergerak untuk mencobanya lagi, tapi kemudian tersentak saat tiga belati lemparanku tertancap di dadanya. Sial, aku gagal membidik jantungnya lagi.

"Astaga!" seru Wu. Wu berhenti berpura-pura sebagai manusia dan membiarkan matanya berkilau hijau, sementara taringnya mencuat dari gigi atasnya. "Kau pasti Red Reaper yang dibicarakan banyak orang. Apa yang membuat pemburu vampir datang ke rumahku?"

Wu terdengar tertarik, bukan ketakutan. Tapi ia terlihat lebih gelisah daripada sebelumnya, dan memutariku saat aku berdiri sambil melepas jaketku agar bisa mendapatkan akses lebih terhadap senjata yang kusimpan di beberapa tempat di tubuhku.

"Seperti biasa," jawabku. "Kau membunuh manusia. Aku disini untuk menyamakan skor."

Wu benar-benar memutar bola matanya. "Percayalah padaku, Sayang... Jerome dan Thomas memang pantas mati. Bajingan-bajingan keparat itu mencuri dariku. Belakangan ini sulit sekali menemukan orang yang baik untuk membantu."

"Teruslah bicara, Tampan. Aku tidak peduli."

Aku meraih lebih banyak belati. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berkedip saat kami menunggu satu sama lain untuk mengambil tindakan. Yang Wu tidak tahu adalah aku tahu dia meminta bantuan. Aku bisa mendengar si ghoul berjalan ke arah kami dengan perlahan , nyaris tidak menggerakan udara disekitarnya. Ocehan Wu hanya untuk mengulur waktu.

Wu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Penampilanmu seharusnya bisa membuatku waspada. Red Reaper dikatakan memiliki rambut semerah darah, mata abu-abu seperti asap, dan kulitmu... hmm, nah dari sana jelas perbedaannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat manusia memiliki kulit seindah itu. Ya Tuhan, Manis, aku bahkan tidak akan menggigitmu. Yah, bukan dengan cara seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku tersanjung kau ingin meniduriku sekaligus membunuhku. Sungguh, Wu, itu manis sekali."

Wu menyeringai. "Toh, hari Valentine baru dua bulan lalu."

Wu memaksaku bergeser ke arah pintu dan aku membiarkannya. Dengan sengaja aku mengeluarkan belati terpanjangku dalam celana, yang terlihat seperti pedang kecil, dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanan. Seringaian wu semakin lebar saat melihatnya. "Mengagumkan, tapi kau masih belum melihat _tombakku_. Jatuhkan senjatamu, dan aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Jika kau mau, kau bahkan bisa menyimpan sebagian pisaumu. Itu akan mebuatnya semakin menarik."

Wu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, tapi aku tidak termakan umpannya. Justru, aku melemparkan lima belati dari tangan kiriku padanya dan berputar untuk menghindari serangan dari ghoul yang ada di belakangku. Dengan satu lemparan yang menggetarkan lenganku, aku mengirimkan belati ke leher si ghoul dengan selurul kekuatan yang kumiliki.

Belati itu menembus lehernya. Kepala si ghoul berputar sebentar di sumbunya, dengan mata mebelalak menatapku, sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membunuh ghoul, dan itulah caranya.

Wu menarik belati-belati perakku yang menancap di tubuhnya, seolah itu sekedar tusuk gigi.

"Dasar kau wanita jalang menjijikkan, sekarang aku akan menyakitimu! Magnus sudah menjadi temanku selama empat puluh tahun."

Itu menandakan akhir dari basa-basi. Wu menghampiriku dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Ia tidak memiliki senjata kecuali tubuh dan giginya, tapi kedua hal itu bisa sangat mematikan. Wu melayangkan tinjunya padaku, dan aku membalasnya dengan pukulan yang tidak kalah kerasnya. Selama beberapa menit kami hanya saling pukul dan serang, menjatuhkan setiap meja dan lampu yang ada di depan kami. Akhirnya, Wu melemparku ke seberang ruangan, dan aku menghantam karya seni unik yang sebenarnya kukagumi. Ketika Wu mengejarku, aku menendang dan membuatnya terpental ke lemari panjang. Kemudian aku mengambil patung yang ada di tembok dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Wu.

Wu menunduk, mengutuk saat melihat karya seninya hancur berkeping-keping di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai sebuah artefak? Usia benda itu lebih tua dariku! Dan bagaimana mungkin kau memiliki mata seperti itu."

Aku tidak perlu melihat cermin untuk tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Wu. Mataku yang sebelumnya berwarna abu-abu sekarang pasti sudah berkilau sehijau mata Wu. Bertarung selalu mampu membuktikan darah campuran yang mengalir dalam diriku, darah yang diwariskan oleh ayahku-seorang vampir yang tidak pernah kukenal.

"Potongan tulang itu lebih tua darimu, hah? Lalu berapa usiamu, dua ratus tahun? Dua ratus lima puluh tahun? Kalau begitu, kau pasti kuat. Aku pernah menghabisi vampir berusia tujuh ratus tahun, yang tidak memukul sekeras dirimu. Pasti akan menyenangkan bisa membunuhmu."

Tuhan bantulah aku. Tapi aku tidak sedang bergurau. Tidak ada tantangan saat aku menikam vampir dan membiarkan timku yang mengurus sisanya.

Wu menyeringai padaku. "Dua ratus dua puluh tahun, Sayangku. Itu usiaku sebagai vampir. Sementara kehidupanku sebagai manusia hanya berisikan kemiskinan dan penderitaan. Dulu London seperti selokan. Sekarang terlihat jauh lebih baik."

"Sayang sekali kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi."

"Aku meragukan itu, Sayang. Kau pikir kau akan menikmati saat-saat membunuhku? Aku tahu aku akan menikmati saat-saat menyetubuhimu."

"Kita lihat apa yang kau punya." Tantangku.

Wu melompat ke seberang ruangan-dan melayangkan pukulan brutal ke kepalaku. Pukulan itu membuat ledakan ringan di otakku dan akan langsung mengirimkan manusia normal ke liang lahat. Sedangkan aku... aku tidak pernah menjadi manusia normal, jadi meskipun merasa sedikit mual, aku langsung beraksi cepat.

Aku sedikit terhuyung, membiarkan mulutku menganga dan bola mataku berputar saat aku jatuh ke lantai dengan leherku terkulai ke atas, gaya yang sangat mengundang untuk menarik perhatian vampir. Di dekat lenganku teronggok belati lempar yang dicabut Wu dari dadanya. Apakah Wu akan menendangku saat aku terkapar, atau melihat seberapa parah luka yang kualami?

Taktikku berhasil. "Itu lebih baik," gumam Wu, lalu berlutut di sampingku. Tangannya menyusuri sekujur tubuhku, kemudian ia bergumam senang.

"Kau seperti tentara. Wanita dengan persenjataan lengkap."

Wu melepaskan kancing celanaku dengan sikap kaku. Mungkin ia ingin melepaskan semua senjata yag ada di tubuhku, itu tindakan yang cerdas. Tapi, saat Wu menarik celanaku hingga ke bawah pinggul, ia berhenti. Jemarinya menyusuri tato di pinggulku yang kubuat empat tahun lalu, tepat setelah aku meninggalkan kehidupan lamaku di Ohio untuk mejalani kehidupan baruku yang sekarang.

Mencoba mengambil kesempatan yang terbentang di hadapanku, aku mengambil belati dan menikamkannya ke jantung Wu. Mata Wu yang syok bertemu dengan mataku, saat pria itu membeku.

"Aku pikir jika _Alexander_ tidak membunuhku, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa..."

Aku baru saja akan melakukan pelintiran terakhir dan yang menjadi paling mematikan, saat potongan _puzzle_ menjadi lengkap. _Sebuah kapal bernama_ Alexander. _Wu berasal dari London, dan dia sudah mati selama dua ratus dua puluh tahun. Dia memiliki tulang Aborigin yang diberikan oleh temannya di Australia..._

"Yang mana kau?" tanyaku, tanpa menggerakan belatiku. Jika Wu bergerak, maka jantungnya akan sobek. Jika tidak bergerak, ia tidak akan mati. Belum.

"Apa?"

"Pada tahun 1788, empat orang narapidana berlayar ke koloni tempat pembuangan di Shout Wales dengan kapal bernama _Alexander_. Salah satu di antaranya berhasil melarikan diri setelah tiba di sana. Setahun kemudian, narapidana yang melarikan diri itu kembali dan membunuh semua orang kecuali tiga orang temannya. Salah satu di antara mereka diubah menjadi vampir atas pilihan sendiri, dua yang lain dengan dipaksa. Jadi, katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Seolah masih mungkin, Wu terlihat jauh lebih tercengang daripada ketika aku menikam jantungnya. "Hanya beberapa orang di dunia ini yang tahu kisah itu."

Aku menyentakkan belatiku hingga masuk lebih dalam. Wu bisa memahami maksudku.

"Kris. Aku Kris."

 _Sial!_ Yang ada di atasku saat ini adalah pria yang telah mengubah cinta sejatiku menjadi vampir hampir dua ratus dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Sungguh suatu ironi.

Wu atau Kris adalah pembunuh berdasarkan pengakuannya sendiri. Tidak peduli apakah pegawainya mencuri darinya atau tidak, dunia tidak pernah kehabisan orang bodoh. Vampir memiliki serangkaian peraturan jika sudah menyangkut apa yang menjadi milik mereka. Mereka adalah makhluk yang selalu berjuang untuk mempertahankan kepemilikan mereka hingga ke tahap yang tak terbayangkan. Jika Thomas dan Jerome tahu siapa Kris sebenarnya dan tetap nekat mencuri darinya, maka mereka sudah tahu apa konsekuensinya. Tapi bukan seperti itu kasusku.

Pada akhirnya, aku harus menghadapi suatu kenyataan yang sederhana-aku mungkin bisa meninggalkan Phoenix, tapi aku tidak bisa membunuh orang yang berjasa membawa Phoenix dalam hidupku.

Ya, sebut aku sentimental.

"Wu, atau Kris, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku dan kau akan bangun. Aku akan mecabut belatiku dari jantungmu, dan setelah itu kau harus segera melarikan diri dari sini. Jantungmu memang robek, tapi kau pasti akan segera pulih. Aku berutang nyawa pada seseorang, dan aku menebusnya dengan nyawamu."

Kris menatapku. Kilau kehijauan di mata kami berdua sudah hilang.

"Chanyeol." Nama asli Phoenix menggantung di antara kami, tapi aku tidak bereaksi. Wu tertawa dengan suara lirih. "Yang mungkin hanya Chanyeol. Seharusnya aku tahu dari caramu bertarung, belum lagi tatomu identik dengan tato di tubuhnya. Trik menjijikkan, berpura-pura pingsan. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tertipu dengan trik semacam itu. Dia pasti akan menendangmu sampai kau berhenti berpura-pura."

"Kau benar," akuku. "Itu adalah hal pertama yang diajarkan Phoenix padaku. Selalu menendang seseorang saat ia jatuh. Aku memperhatikan. Kau tidak."

"Wah, wah, Red Reaper kecil. Jadi, kau yang menyebabkan suasana hatinya buruk beberapa tahun terakhir ini?"

Seketika itu juga jantungku dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Kris baru saja menegaskan apa yang tidak pernah berani kuprtanyakan. Phoenix masih hidup. Bahkan sekallipun ia membenciku karena telah meninggalkannya, ia masih hidup.

Kris terlalu mengandalkan keberuntungannya. "Kau dan Chanyeol, hmm...? aku tidak berbicara dengannya selama berbulan-bulan, tapi aku bisa menemukannya. Jika kau mau aku bisa membawamu bertemu dengannya."

Pikiran bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix lagi mengakibatkan getaran emosi di dalam diriku. Untuk menutupinya aku tertawa sinis.

"Tidak, sekalipun aku dibayar. Phoenix menemukanku dan mengubahku menjadi umpan target yang harus dibunuhnya demi mendapatkan uang. Bahkan ia memaksaku untuk membuat tato ini. Omong-omong soal uang, jika kau bertemu dengan Phoenix lagi, kau bisa bilang padanya dia masih berutang uang padaku. Dia tidak pernah membayar bagianku seperti yang dijanjikannya untuk tugas yang kulakukan. Satu-satunya alasan kau beruntung hari ini adalah karena Phoenix telah membantu menyelamatkan ibuku, jadi aku berutang nyawa padanya, dan kaulah pelunasku. Tapi jika aku bertemu dengan Phoenix lagi, maka dia pasti akan mati di ujung belatiku."

Setiap kata yang aku katakan mengiris hatiku sendiri, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan membuat Phoenix menjadi target dengan mengakui aku masih mencintainya. Jika Kris mengulangi perkataanku pada Phoenix, ia pasti tahu itu tidak benar. Bukan Phoenix yang menolak membayarku atas tugas yang kulakuan untuknya-akulah yang menolak mengambil uang itu. Phoenix juga tidak pernah memaksaku membuat tato. Aku sengaja membuat tato tulang yang sama seperti miliknya karena kerinduanku padanya setelah aku pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau setengah vampir. Pasti begitu, karena matamu bisa berkilau kehijauan. Katakan padaku... bagaimana bisa?"

Aku hampir menolak mengatakannya, tapi setelah kupikir, siapa peduli. Kris sudah mengetahui rahasiaku. Bagian _bagaimana bisa_ akan mejadi antiklimaks.

"Seseorang yang baru berubah menjadi vampir memperkosa ibuku, dan sial bagi ibuku, sperma vampir itu masih bisa berenang. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan dan membunuhnya. Sampai saat itu, aku akan mengejar semua vampir jahat seperti dirinya."

Di suatu tempat di ruangan itu, ponselku berbunyi. Aku tidak beranjak untuk mengangkatnya, tapi aku bicara dengan cepat.

"Itu timku. Jika aku tidak menjawabnya, mereka akan datang dengan kekuatan penuh. Kekuatan yang tidak akan bisa kau tangani dengan kondisimu saat ini. Berdirilah... dengan perlahan. Setelah aku mencabut belati ini, kau harus lari sekencang mungkin dan jangan berhenti. Nyawamu akan selamat, tapi kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini dan jangan kembali lagi. Apa kita sepakat? Pikirkan sebelum kau menjawab, karena aku tidak sekedar menggertak."

Kris tersenyum kaku. "Oh, aku percaya padamu. Belatimu tertancap di jantungku. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong."

Aku tidak mengerjapkan mata. "Kalau begitu,ayo kita lakukan."

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, Kris mulai bangkit dan berlutut. Aku bisa melihat, setiap gerakan menjadi siksaan untuknya, tapi ia menipiskan bibirnya dan tdak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Saat kami berdua berdiri, dengan hati-hati aku menarik belati dari punggungnya dan menahan belati berdarah itu di depanku.

"Selamat tinggal, Kris. Enyahlah."

Kris menerobos jendela yang ada di sebelah kiriku dengan kecepatan yang kurang daripada sebelumnya, tapi tetap mengesankan. Di luar, aku mendengar anak buahku menerobos masuk. Hanya ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan.

Aku menikamkan belati yang sama ke perutku sendiri, cukup dalam untuk membuatku jatuh berlutut, tapi tidak cukup tinggi untuk mengakibatkan luka serius. Saat wakilku, Taewoo, berlari masuk ke perpustakaan, aku terkesiap dan tersungkur, darahku membasahi karpet yang tebal dan indah.

"Astaga, Bek!" seru Taewoo. "Cepat ambilkan Brams."

Dua orang kaptenku, Donghae dan Heechul, keluar untuk mengambil Brams. Taewoo menggendongku dan membawaku keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan napas terputus-putus, aku memberi perintah.

"Ada satu yang berhasil melarikan diri, tapi jangan kejar dia. Dia terlalu kuat. Tidak ada orang lain di rumah itu, tapi lakukan pengecekan dengan cepat dan tarik mundur pasukan. Kita harus segera pergi kalau-kalau dia kembali lagi dan membawa bala bantuan. Mereka bisa membantai kita semua."

"Satu kali penyisiran, kemudian mundur, mundur!" perintah Donghae, sambil berteriak ke pintu van tempat Taewoo membawaku. Taewoo menarik belati dari perutku dan menekan lukaku, memberiku beberapa butir pil yang tidak dijual di apotek mana pun.

Setelah empat tahun dan memiliki sekelompok peneliti andal, bosku, Gongyoo, berhasil menyelidiki komponen yang terdapat dalam darah vampir dan membuat obat ajaib. Pada manusia biasa, obat itu akan memulihkan luka seperti patah tulang dan pendarahan dalam dengan sangat ampuh seperti sihir. Kami menamainya Brams, untuk mengenang penulis yang telah membuat vampir terkenal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk sendirian," Taewoo memarahiku. "Sial, Bek, lain kali kau harus mendengarkan aku."

Aku tergelak lemah. "Terserah kau saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

Kemudian aku pingsan.

 **tbc...**

* * *

Hmm, ada Kris, dan nanti juga ada Luhan. Barisan para mantan ( _jan baper_ ) yang akan berusaha menghancurkan hubungan ChanBaek.

Taewoo juga sepertinya akan menjadi pho di antara mereka. _Siapa sih Taewoo?_ Dia itu dancernya SM, Kasper nama kerennya.


	2. Chapter 2

One Foot In The Grave

(Pertemuan kembali)

* * *

Original Story

 **Novel One Foot In The Grave by** **Jeaniene Frost**

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Novel ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Api cinta menyala kembali.

Dengan diiringi selimut ketegangan saat seseorang mengincar nyawa Bek. Kris, yang menginginkan Bek menjadi miliknya. Ditambah rasa cemburu saat wanita vampir masa lalu Phoenix masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Setelah dengan lancang meninggalkan vampir itu. Apakah Phoenix masih tetap mencintai Bek? Apakah janji Phoenix masih berlaku untuknya?

.

.

 **BAB 2**

.

.

 **R** umahku adalah bangunan berlantai dua yang berada di jalan buntu. Interiornya nyaris kosong. Di lantai bawah hanya ada satu sofa, lemari buku, beberapa lampu, dan bar mini yang berisikan _gin_ dan tonik. Jika liverku bukan setengah vampir, aku pasti sudah mati karena sirosis. Yang jelas Taewoo, Heechul, dan Donghae tidak pernah mengeluh tentang persediaan minuman kerasku. Persediaan minuman yang tidak pernah habis dan setumpuk kartu remi sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka datang lagi. Sayang sekali tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bermain poker dengan baik, bahkan dalam keadaan sadar. Buat mereka mabuk, dan kau akan tergelak menyaksikan kemampuan mereka bermain kartu langsung lenyap seketika.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku menjalani kehidupan mewah seperti ini? Gongyoo, menemukan aku saat berusia dua puluh dua tahun, ketika aku bermasalah dengan hukum. Kau tahu, kenakalan remaja-membunuh gubernur Ohio dan beberapa orang stafnya. Tapi mereka adalah budak zaman modern yang menjual wanita kepada makhluk abadi untuk dijadikan santapan dan alat bersenang-senang. Ya, mereka pantas mati, apalagi setelah aku bertemu dengan wanita yang hendak mereka jual. Aku dan pacar vampirku, Phoenix, menegakkan hukum kami sendiri pada mereka, yang membuat ada banyak sekali mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Setelah aku ditahan, laporan medisku mengatakan bahwa aku tidaklah sepenuhnya manusia normal. Gongyoo mengajakku untuk memimpin sebuah unit Homeland Security yang beroprasi secara rahasia, dengan memberiku penawaran klasik yang tidak mungkin kutolak. Atau lebih tepatnya, ancaman kematian. Aku mengambil pekerjaan itu. Memangnnya pilihan apa lagi yang aku punya?

Tapi meski punya banyak kekurangan, Gongyoo benar-benar peduli untuk membela mereka yang tidak bisa dilindungi oleh hukum normal. Aku juga memiliki kepedulian yang sama. Itu sebabnya aku sampai membahayakan nyawaku sendiri, karena aku merasa inilah alasan aku terlahir sebagai setengah vampir tapi terlihat seperti manusia. Aku bisa mennjadi umpan sekaligus kail untuk makhluk yang berkeliaran pada malam hari. Memang hasilnya tidak selalu membahagiakan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikan hasil positif untuk sebagian orang.

Teleponku berbunyi saat aku berganti pakaian dengan piyama. Karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, yang meneleponku pasti salah satu anak buahku atau Kyungsoo, karena ibuku tidak pernah terjaga selarut ini.

"Hai, Bek. Baru pulang?"

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang kulakukan, dan wanita itu juga tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Suatu malam, saat aku sedang memikirkan masalahku sendiri, aku bertemu dengan vampir yang mencoba untuk menghisap darah Kyungsoo. Pada saat aku membunuh vampir itu, Kyungsoo melihat cukup banyak untuk tahu bahwa yang menyerangnya adalah vampir. Hebatnya Kyungsoo tidak mejerit, pingsan, atau melakukan hal-hal seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan mata dan berkata. "Wow. Setidaknya aku berhutang bir padamu."

"Iya," jawabku. "Aku baru saja pulang."

"Oh, hari yang buruk, ya?" tanyanya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu aku menghabiskan sepanjang hari ini untuk mengobati luka tikaman belati yang kulakukan sendiri, dengan bantuan Brams dan kecerdikanku sendiri karena menggunakan belati yang terpapar darah vampir. Darah vampir itu saja bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat daripada pilnya Gongyoo. Tidak ada penyembuh yang paling ampuh daripada darah vampir.

"Hmm, biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana kencanmu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku meneleponmu... menurutmu bagaimana? Bahkan aku baru saja hendak memakan keik keju. Kau mau datang?"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku sudah memakai piyama."

"Jangan lupa sandal bulumu." Aku hampir bisa melihat seringaian Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak akan terlihat pas tanpa sendal itu."

"Sampai ketemu."

Kami menutup telepon dan aku tersenyum. Kesepianku akan tertunda. Setidaknya sampai keik kejunya habis.

.

.

.

 **D** i waktu selarut ini, sebagian besar jalanan Virginia kosong, tapi mataku terbuka lebar karena pada waktu seperti inilah biasanya vampir berkeliaran. Bisa dianggap waktu menikmati camilan untuk para vampir. Mereka memanfaatkan kekautan tatapan mereka dan efek halusinasi di taring mereka untuk minum dan pergi, meninggalkan santapan mereka dengan memori yang kacau dan kekurangan darah. Phoenix-lah yang mengungkapkan hal itu padaku. Phoenix mengajariku semua hal tentang vampir: kekuatan mereka (banyak!), kelemahan (beberapa-cahaya matahari, salib, dan tongkat kayu tidak termasuk), keyakinan mereka, dan bagaimana mereka hidup dengan hierarki seperti piramida, di mana vampir paling atas menguasai "anak-anak" yang mereka ciptakan. Phoenix yang mengajarkan padaku semua yang kutahu.

Dan kemudian aku meninggalkannya.

Aku berbelok dan menginjak rem saat seekor kucing terlindas ban mobilku. Kucing itu mencoba untuk kabur, tapi aku menangkapnya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Ada darah keluar dari hidung kucing itu, beberapa luka goresan, dan kucing itu mengeong saat aku menggerakkan kakinya. Tidak diragukan lagi, kakinya patah.

Sambil menggumamkan umpatan, aku mengeluarkan ponselku. "Aku baru saja menabrak kucing," ujarku pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau bisa mencarikan dokter hewan untukku? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara simpati dan pergi mengambil buku teleponnya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia kembali.

"Yang satu ini buka hingga malam dan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatmu berada sekarang. Kabari aku bagaimana keadaan kucing itu, ya? Aku akan menyimpan kembali keik kejunya di _freezer_."

Aku menutup telepon, kemudian menelepon dokter hewan meminta petunjuk arah. Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku berhenti di Jisoo's Furry Ark.

Di atas piyama aku mengenakan mantel, tapi bukannya mengenakan sepatu bot, aku memakai sendal bulu berwarna biru. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga dari neraka.

Pria yang ada di belakang meja tersenyum saat aku masuk. "Apa kau wanita yang baru saja menelepon? Yang membawa kucing?"

"Iya, benar."

"Dan kau Mrs...?"

"Miss Baekhee Ningratan." Itu adalah nama yang kupergunakan sekarang, satu lagi kenangan dari cintaku yang hilang, karena nama manusia Phoenix adalah Raden Mas Chanyeol Ningratan III. Kutukan sentimentalku akan kubawa sampai mati.

Senyuman ramah itu melebar. "Aku Dr. Jisoo Park."

Jisoo. Itu menjelaskan nama tempat ini yang aneh. Dr. Jisoo Park mengambil kucing itu untuk di rontgen dan kembali setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Satu kaki patah, beberapa luka goresan ringan, dan kekurangan gizi. Dia akan kembali sehat dalam waktu beberapa minggu. Dia kucing yang tersesat?"

"Sejauh yang kutahu begitu Dr. Park."

" _Please_ , panggil aku Jisoo. _Kitten_ yang lucu... apa kau akan merawatnya?"

"Iya."

Mata kucing itu membelalak menatapku, seolah ia tahu nasibnya sudah ditentukan. Dengan kaki kecilnya diperban dan salep menutupi luka goresnya, kucing itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Dengan makan dan istirahat, anak kucing ini akan pulih seperti sedia kala."

'Bagus sekali. Berapa biayanya?"

Jisoo tersenyum lebar. "Tidak ada biaya. Kau melakukan hal yang mulia. Dua minggu lagi kau harus membawanya padaku untuk membuka perbannya. Kapan kau punya waktu?"

"Kapan pun asalkan malam. Aku, emm... jam kerjaku sedikit aneh."

"Malam pun tidak masalah."

Sekali lagi Jisoo tersenyum malu-malu, dan aku punya firasat dia tidak selalu seramah ini pada semua kliennya. Meskipun begitu, Jisoo terlihat tidak berbahaya. Itu adalah hal yang jarang kutemukan pada pria yang kutamui.

"Bagaimana jika hari kamis dua minggu lagi, pukul delapan?"

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Jisoo. Aku berutang budi padamu." Dengan kucing berada dalam gendonganku, aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" Jisoo memutari meja dan berhenti. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannnya dnegna pekerjaanku, tapi jika kau berpikir kau berhutang padaku, tentu saja bukan berarti kau memang berhutang, tapi... aku masih baru di kota ini, dan... yah, aku tidak mengenal banyak orang. Sebagian besar dari klienku sudah tua atau sudah menikah dan... yang hendak kukatakan adalah..."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku medengar ucapan Jisoo, dan wajah pria itu benar-benar merona. 'Lupakanlah. Jika kau tidak datang untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya, aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf."

Pria malang itu sangat baik. Aku mengamati Jisoo dengan cepat, jauh dari penilaian tajam seperti yang aku lakukan saat masuk tadi. Jisoo bertubuh tinggi, berkulit gelap, dan memilki ketampanan yang kekanakan. Mungkin aku bisa menjodohkannya dengan Kyungsoo-Kyungsoo baru saja mengatakan bahwa kencan terakhirnya tidak mengesankan.

"Baiklah, Jisoo. Jawabannya adalah iya. Bahkan, aku dan temanku Kyungsoo akan makan malam bersama senin malam. Kau bisa ikut bergabung dengan kami."

Jisoo menghela napas. "Senin aku ada waktu luang. Aku akan meneleponmu hari minggu untuk konfirmasi. Biasanya aku tidak melakukan hal semacam ini. Astaga, itu terdengar klise. Boleh aku minta nomer teleponmu, sebelum ocehanku membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Sambil tersenyum aku menuliskan nomor teleponku. Jika Jisoo dan Kyungsoo ternyata cocok, aku akan pergi diam-diam sebelum hidangan penutup disajikan. Jika ternyata Jisoo berengsek, maka aku akan memastikan ia tidak akan lagi mengusik Kyungsoo. Itulah gunanya teman.

"Kumohon jangan berubah pikiran," ujar Jisoo saat aku menyerahkan nomer teleponku.

Bukannya merespons, aku hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal."

 **tbc...**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat follow, favorite, dan reviewnya:)

Delightfull61/ChanBMine/rizypau16/lee da


	3. Chapter 3

One Foot In The Grave

(Pertemuan kembali)

* * *

Original Story

 **Novel One Foot In The Grave** by **Jeaniene Frost**

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Novel ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Api cinta menyala kembali.

Dengan diiringi selimut ketegangan saat seseorang mengincar nyawa Bek. Kris, yang menginginkan Bek menjadi miliknya. Ditambah rasa cemburu saat wanita vampir masa lalu Phoenix masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Setelah dengan lancang meninggalkan vampir itu. Apakah Phoenix masih tetap mencintai Bek? Apakah janji Phoenix masih berlaku untuknya?

.

.

 **BAB 3**

.

.

 **P** ada pukul sepuluh hari Senin berikutnya, ponselku berbunyi. Aku melihat nomor itu dan mengerutkan kening. Kenapa Kyungsoo meneleponku dari rumah? Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah sampai ke sini lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa?" jawabku. "Kau terlambat."

Kedengaranya Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang. "Bek, jangan marah padaku, tapi... aku tidak akan datang."

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku khawatir.

Terdengar suara tarikan napas panjang lagi. "Tidak, aku tidak datang karena aku ingin _kau_ yang berkencan dengan Jisoo. Berdua saja. Kau bilang kelihatannya dia seorang pria yang baik."

"Tapi aku tidak mau berkencan!" protesku. "Aku mengatur pertemuan ini agar kau bisa berkenalan dengannya, tapi jika ternyata dia bukan tipemu, kau pasti bisa mencari cara baik-baik untuk menjauhinya."

"Demi Tuhan, Bek, aku tidak membutuhkan kencan lagi, tapi kau yang membutuhkannya. Maksudku, bahkan nenekku lebih sering beraksi daripada kau. Dengar, aku tahu kau tidak pernah membicarakan mantan kekasihmu, siapa pun dia, tapi kita sudah berteman selama lebih dari tiga tahun, dan kau harus memulai hidupmu yang baru. Pikat Jisoo dengan kemampuan minummu, panaskan telinganya dengan rayuanmu, _cobalah_ untuk bersenang-senang dengan pria yang tidak hendak kau bunuh pada penghujung malam. Setiddaknya sekali saja. Mungkin dengan begitu kau tidak akan murung terus-menerus."

Perkataan Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Meskipun aku tidak pernah menceritakan secara spesifik tentang Phoenix, apalagi fakta bahwa Phoenix adalah vampir, tapi Kyungsoo tahu aku mencintai seseorang dan kehilangan orang tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo juga tahu betapa kesepiannya diriku, lebih daripada yang berani kuakui.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus..."

"Aku berpikir sebaliknya," Kyungsoo langsung memotong perkataanku. "Kau bukan orang mati, jadi berhentilah bertingkah seolah kau sudah mati. Ini hanya makan malam, nukan kawin kilat di Vegas. Tidak ada v bilang kau harus bertemu lagi dengan Jisoo setelah ini. Tapi unutk sekali ini saja, berkencanlah dengannya. Ayolah."

Aku mentap kucingku yang baru. Kucing itu mengerjapkan mata, yang aku anggap sebagai jawaban iya.

"Baiklah. Jisoo akan datang ke sini lima menit lagi. Aku akan mengikuti saranmu, tapi aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas dan sudah pulang ke rumah lagi dalam waktu satu jam."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Tidak masalah... setidaknya kau sudah mencoba. Telepon aku begitu kau pulang ke rumah."

Aku menggucapkan selamat tinggal dan menutup telepon. Tampaknya aku memang harus pergi berkencan. Siap atau tidak.

Saat aku melewati cermin, aku memeriksa ulang penampilanku. Rambutku yang kini berwarna cokelat dipotong sebahu dan terlihat asing, tapi itulah tujuannya, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga jika Kris memutuskan untuk menyebarkan rumor tentang penampilanku. Aku tidak mau semua vampir atau ghoul memelototiku hanya karena warna rambutku. Pirang mungkin menyenangkan, tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Red Reaper sudah dipensiunkan. Selamat datang, Brunette Reaper!

Saat Jisoo mengetuk pintu, aku sudah sepenuhnya siap. Senyumannya membeku saat ia melihatku.

"Sebelumnya kau berambut merah, iya kan? Aku tidak hanya membayangkannya karena kegugupanku, kan?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, yang tidak lagi merah tapi berwarna madu. "Aku ingin perubahan. Seumur hidupku aku selalu berambut merah, dan aku merasa ingin membuat perubahan."

Seketika itu juga Jisoo mundur untuk menatapku. "Yah, warna itu cocok untukmu. _Kau_ cantik. Maksudku, kau memang sudah cantik sebelumnya dan kau masih tetap cantik sekarang. Ayolah, sebelum kau berubah pikiran."

Aku sudah berubah pikiran, tapi itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jisoo. Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Kyungsoo memang benar. Aku bisa menghabiskan satu malam lagi dengan menyiksa diriku sendiri karena seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa kumiliki, atau aku bisa pergi keluar dan mencoba menikmati malam ini untuk membuat perubahan dalam hidup.

"Kabar buruk," ujarku pada Jisoo. "Temanku, hmm... ada halagan dan dia tidak bisa ikut. Maaf. Jika kau mau membatalkannya, aku bisa mengerti."

"Tidak akan," jawab Jisoo engan cepat, sambil tersenyum. "Aku lapar. Ayo, kita makan."

 _Ini hanya kencan_ , tegasku mengingatkan diri sendiri saat aku berjalan ke mobil Jisoo. Memang apa salahnya?

.

.

.

 **A** ku dan Jisoo pergi ke Renardo's, sebuah bistro Italia. Di luar kebiasaan, aku hanya minum wine merah, karena aku tidak mau mengungkapkan minuman kesukaanku adalah gin dan tonik.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Baekhee?" tanya Jisoo.

"Bagian penelitian lapangan dan perekrutan di FBI."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan, jika kau menganggap berburu makhluk malam sebagai _penelitian_. Atau berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru negeriunutk mengumpulkan orang-orang terbaik dari militer, kepolisian, FBI, atau bahkan mantan narapidana bisa dianggap sebagai prekrutan. Hei, kami tidak ingin melakukan diskriminasi terhadap orang ang kami pekerjakan untuk membunuh vampir. Sebagian anggota terbaik tim kami pernah memakai seragam narapidana. Heechul adalah seorang mantan narapidana yang setelah mendekam di balik jeruji selama dua puluh tahun dan setelah bebas memutuskan untuk bekerja pada Gongyoo. Unit campuran kami mungkin bukanlah hasil perekrutan yang umum dilakukan, tapi jelas sekali sangat mematikan.

Mata Jisoo membelalak. "FBI? Kau seorang agen FBI?"

"Tidak secara teknis. Unit kami lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai cabang dari Homeland Security."

"Oh, jadi kau termasuk orang-orang yang bisa mengatakan tentang apa pekerjaanmu padaku, tapi kemudian kau harus membunuhku?" goda Jisoo.

Aku hampir tersedak _wine_ -ku. _Tebakanmu tepat, Sobat_. "Oh, tidak semenarik itu. Hanya perekrutan dan penelitian. Tapi aku harus selalu _stand by_ setiap saat dan bekerja di waktu yang tidak biasa. Itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang lebih baik daripada aku untuk mengenalkan kota Richmond ini padamu."

Aku mengatakannya secara langsung agar tidak membuat Jisoo berharap. Jisoo memang baik, tapi tidak mungkin kami memiliki hubungan yang lebih jauh.

"Aku memahami pekerjaan yang dilakukan di jam yang tidak biasa dan harus selalu _stand by_. Aku dipanggil pada jam berapa pun jika ada kasus darurat. Meskipun tidak seserius pekerjaanmu. Bahkan hal palng kecil dalam hidup pantas dipehatikan. Aku selalu merasa kau terlalu merendah dan tidak mengungkapkan dirimu yang sebenarnya."

 _Wah, wah_. Jisoo baru saja membuatku menaikkan posisinya dalam anggapanku. "Maaf, Kyungsoo tidak bisa datang," kataku, mungkin untuk yang kelima kalinya. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Jisoo mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Aku yakin aku akan menyukainya, tapi aku tidak menyesal dia tidak bisa datang. Saat aku mengatakan ingin mengenal kota ini lebih dekat, sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan untuk mengajakmu berkencan. Aku _benar-benar_ hanya ingin berkencan denganmu. Pasti sandal bulumu yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

Aku tertawa, itu membuatku terkejut. Sejujurnya, aku pikir kencan ini akan membuatku sengsara, tapi ini... menyenangkan.

"Aku akan ingat itu."

Aku mengamati Jisoo melalui tepi gelas _wine_ -ku. Jisoo mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dan sweter olahraga, dengan celana hitam. Rambut hitamnya baru dicukur, tapi satu ikalnya dibiarkan menggantung di kening. Jelas sekali Jisoo adalah teman kencan yang tidak tercela. Bahkan sekalipun kulitnya tidak memiliki kilau krstal yang bersinar jika terkena cahaya bulan...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sial, aku harus berhenti menghantui diriku sendiri dengan membayangkan Phoenix! Tidak ada harapan untuk kami berdua. Bahkan sekalipun kami bisa mengatasi halangan yang tidak ada habisnya berkaitan dengan pekerjaanku yang membunuhi vampir, atau kebencian besar ibuku terhadap semua makhluk yang bertaring, hubungan kami tetap tidak akan berhasil. Phoenix adalah vampir. Selamanya Phoenix akan tetap muda, sementara aku tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir yang membuatku mennjadi tua dan mati. Satu-satunya cara untuk menjadikan aku abadi adalah dengan mengubahku mennjadi vampir, tapi aku menolak melakukannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana sakitnya hatiku, aku membuat satu-satunya keputusan yang bisa kubuat dengan meninggalkan Phoenix. Sial, Phoenix mungkin sudah melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa aku, sudah lebih empat tahun sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu. Mungkin sekaranglah waktunya bagiku untuk melanjutkan hidupku juga.

"Apa kau mau melewatkan hidangan penutup dan pergi berjalan-jalan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Jisoo tidak ragu sedikitpun. "Dengan senang hati."

Kami berkendara selama empat puluh menit untuk sampai ke pantai. Meskipun sekarang sudah masuk bulan Maret, tapi udara masih terasa dingin, dan aku merapatkan mantelku untuk mengatasi embut angin laut yang dingin. Jisoo berjalan di dekatku, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku.

"Aku sangat menyukai laut. Itu sebabnya aku pindah dari Pittsburgh ke Virginia. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku tahu aku ingin tinggal di dekat laut. Ada sesuatu tentang laut yang membuatku merasa kecil, tapi seolah aku masih menjadi bagian dalam gambaran yang lebih besar. Memang terdengar seperti omong kosong, tapi itu benar."

Aku tersenyum dengan tulus. "Itu bukan omong kosong. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap pegunungan. Aku masih suka ke gunung setiap kali aku punya kesempatan..."

Perkataanku menggantung karena aku teringat bersama dengan siapa aku pertama kali melihat pegunungan. Ini harus dihentikan.

Dengan dorongan kuat untuk bisa melupakan Phoenix, aku menarik Jisoo dan nyaris menjambak rambutnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jisoo ragu-ragu selama sepersekian detik, tapi lalu merespons, melingkarkan lengannya di seputar tubuhku, nadinya berdenyut kencang saat aku menciumnya.

Aku mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan sama mendadaknya seperti saat aku memulainya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku kasar sekali."

Jisoo tergelak parau. "Itu jenis kekasaran yang aku harapkan. Tadinya aku berniat melakukan manuver halus dengan mengajakmu duduk, mungkin melingkarkan lenganku di seputar bahumu... tapi aku lebih menyukai caramu."

Oh Tuhan, bibit Jisoo berdarah. Bodoh sekali aku karena lupa untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku. Tampaknya Jisoo yang malang terlalu rentan untuk disakiti. Setidaknya aku tidak membuat giginya rontok, mungkin Jisoo akan keberatan jika dicium lebih kuat dari itu.

Jisoo meremas bahuku, dan kali ini ia menunduk di atas wajahku atas inisiatif sendiri. aku menahan kekuatanku yang biasa dan membiarkan lidah Jisoo membelai bibirku. Jantung Jisoo berdetak lebih kencang dan darahnya mengalir ke bawah. Lucu sekali saat mendengar reaksi tubuh Jisoo.

Aku mendorong Jisoo menjauh. "Hanya itu yang bersedia kuberikan."

"Aku sudah sangat senang dengan itu, Baekhee. Hal lain yang aku inginkan adalah bertemu denganmu lagi. aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Wajah Jisoo terlihat tulus dan sangat jujur. Sama sekali tidak seperti diriku yang banyak menyimpan rahasia.

Aku menghela napas lagi. "Jisoo aku menjalani hidup yang... sangat aneh. Pekerjaanku menuntut untuk sering sekali berpergian, pergi tanpa pemberitahuan, dan harus membatalkan sebagian rencana yang sudah kubuat. Apa itu terdengar seperti kehidupan yang membuatmu ingin terlibat di dalamnya?"

Jisoo mengangguk. "Kedengarannya hebat, karena itu hidup- _mu_. Aku akan dengan senang hati terlibat di dalamnya."

Bagian yang masuk akal di otakku mengirimkan peringatan tegas. _Jangan lakukan_. Kesepianku mengalahkannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin bertemu lagi denganmu."

 **tbc...**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat follow, favorite, dan reviewnya:)

Delightfull61/ChanBMine/rizypau16/lee da /Loyh/ oh ansya/ parkobyunxo/ byunbaekkieee/ chanxlatifaxbaek/ Park Ashel/ baekhee2811/ Park Beichan/ qwerlws/ light195

Maaf lama banget updatenya ya T.T


	4. Chapter 4

One Foot In The Grave

(Pertemuan kembali)

* * *

Original Story

 **Novel One Foot In The Grave** by **Jeaniene Frost**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Api cinta menyala kembali.

Dengan diiringi selimut ketegangan saat seseorang mengincar nyawa Bek. Kris, yang menginginkan Bek menjadi miliknya. Ditambah rasa cemburu saat wanita vampir masa lalu Phoenix masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Setelah dengan lancang meninggalkan vampir itu. Apakah Phoenix masih tetap mencintai Bek? Apakah janji Phoenix masih berlaku untuknya?

.

.

 **BAB 4**

.

.

 **K** etukan memborbardir pintuku, membuatku lompat dari tempat tidur. Sekarang baru pukul sembilan pagi. Tidak ada yang datang sepagi ini, mereka semua mengetahui kebiasaan tidurku. Bahkan Jisoo, yang sekarang sudah sebulan berkencan denganku, tahu itu dan tidak akan menelepon atau datang ke rumahku pada waktu sepagi ini.

Aku langsung turun ke lantai bawah, kebiasaan membuatku memasukkan belati perak ke saku jubahku, dan mengintip dari lubang pintu.

Ternyata Taewoo yang ada dibalik pintu, dan kelihatannya ia juga baru saja dibangunkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat membuka pintu.

"Kita harus segera berkumpul. Gongyoo menunggu kita... dia juga menelepon Donghae dan Heechul."

Aku membiarkan pintu terbuka dan naik kembali ke kamarku di atas untuk berganti pakaian. Tidak mungkin aku datang dengan mengenakan piyama bergambar burung tweety, itu akan membuat anak buahku tidak menghargaiku.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan menyikat gigi dengan cepat, aku naik ke mobil Taewoo dan mengerjapkan mata karena sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kita dikumpulkan? Kenapa Gongyoo tidak langsung meneleponku?"

Taewoo menggerutu. "Dia ingin menanyakan pendapatku tentang situasinya sebelum bicara denganmu. Semalam ada beberapa pembunuhan yang terjadi di Ohio. Dilakukan secara terbuka, si pelaku tidak berusaha menyembunyikan korbannya. Bahkan, mayat-mayat itu dipamerkan."

"Memangnya apa yang tidak biasa? Aku akui memang mengerikan, tapi tidak diluar kebiasaan."

Aku bingung. Tidak biasanya kami mendatangi tempat kejadian perkara, dan kami memang tidak akan mampu mendatangai semuanya. Taewoo pasti tidak menyampaikan seluruh informasinya kepadaku.

"Kita hampir sampai. Biar Gongyoo yang menceritakan padamu selengkapnya. Tugasku hanyalah menjemputmu."

Sebelum bergabung dengan Gongyoo, Taewoo adalah seorang sersan di pasukan khusus, dan tahun-tahun yang dijalaninya di militer terlihat jelas sekarang. Ikuti peraturan, jangan pertanyakan perintah komandan. Itulah yang paling disukai Gongyoo dari Taewoo-dan kenapa aku membuat bosku sangat frustasi, karena sepertinya kepatuhanku bertolak belakang dengan Taewoo.

Dalam waktu dua puluh menit, kami semua sudah berkumpul. Seperti biasa, penjaga gedung melambaikan tangan saat kami lewat. Aku dan Taewoo sudah sering sekali datang, sehingga kami tidak perlu lagi menunjukkan kartu identitas. Kami sudah tahu semua penjaga dari nama, pangkat, sampai nomor lencana mereka.

Gongyoo berada dikantornya, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan meja, dan alisku langusng naik saat melihatnya. Biasanya bosku itu selalu terlihat tenang dan terkendali. Sejak ia merekrutku, ini kali kedua aku melihatnya berjalan mondar-mandir. Yang pertama saat Gongyoo mengetahui bahwa Kris, berhasil melarikan diri. Gongyoo mau aku menangkap Kris dan mengurungnya seperti binatang peliharaan, agar kami bisa meneliti darahnya untuk bisa membuat banyak Brams. Saat aku kembali tanpa membawa Kris, aku pikir Gongyoo akan mengamuk. Tapi yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah kondisiku yang terluka akibat tikaman belati. Menurut pendapatku, Gongyoo tidak bisa menentukan prioritas.

Di atas meja Gongyoo tampak foto-foto hasil print. Saat kami masuk, Gongyoo menunjuk ke arah sana.

"Aku punya teman di kantor polisi Franklin Country, yang memindai foto-foto itu dua jam yang lalu dan mengirimkannya padaku. Dia sudah menyisir area itu dan mengosongkan tempat kejadian perkara dari polisi ataupun petugas medis. Kalian akan pergi ke sana begitu tim sudah berkumpul semua. Pilih anggota terbaikmu, karena kau akan membutuhkannya. Kami akan menyiapkan personel tambahan yang menunggu perintahmu di markas. Ini harus diselesaikan segera."

Franklin Country. Kampung halamanku. "Jangan berbelit-belit, Gongyoo. Kau sudah mendapatkan perhatianku seluruhnya."

Sebagai jawaban, Gongyoo menyerahkan salah satu foto tersebut. Foto itu menggambarkan sebuah ruangan kecil, dengan potongan tubuh berceceran di atas karpet. Aku langsung mengenalinya, karena itu adalah kamar tidurku yang ada di rumah kakek-nenekku. Tulisan yang terdapat di dinding membuatku membeku, dan aku langsung tahu kenapa Gongyoo terlihat secemas itu.

 _ **Sini, Bee, Bee**_

Itu tidak bagus. Sama sekali tidak bagus. Fakta bahwa pertunjukkan itu secara langsung diarahkan padaku, dan berlokasi di rumah tempat aku dibesarkan, menunjukkan dua hal yang mengerikan. Seseorang tahu nama samaranku-dan nama asliku.

"Di mana ibuku?" pikiran pertamaku adalah ibuku. Mungkin mereka hanya tahu Byun Baekhyun. Atau mereka juga tahu tentang Baekhee Ningratan.

Gongyoo mengangkat tangannya. "Kami sudah mengirimkan orang ke rumah ibumu dengan perintah untuk membawanya ke sini. Kami melakukannya sebagia tindakan pencegahan, karena aku pikir jika sekarang mereka sudah tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya dan di mana kau berada, mereka tidak mungkin mengobrak-abrik tempat kelahiranmu."

Iya, itu memang benar. Aku sangat cemas sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Itu harus dihentikan, karena tidak ada waktu untuk bersikap bodoh.

"Apa kau punya perkiraan siapa yang melakukan ini, Bek?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Gongyoo menatapku sejenak sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sangat kebetulan sekarang kau mengencani Jisoo selama sebulan ini, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetahui identitas aslimu. Apa kau mengatakan pada Jisoo siapa kau seebenarnya? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku memelototi Gongyoo dengan sorot marah. "Kau langsung memeriksa latar belakang Jisoo saat kau tahu aku berkencan dengannya? Tanpa seizinku, jika boleh kutambahkan. Tidak, Jisoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang vampir, apa yang kulakukan, dan siapa aku sebenarnya. Sebaiknya ini terakhir kalinya aku harus meyakinkanmu tentang hal itu."

Gongyoo mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mulai berspekulasi lagi. "Apa menerutmu yang melakukannya adalah Tuan. Wu? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang digunakan untuk bisa melacakmu?"

Hawa dingin menyelimutiku. Memang, Kris memiliki hubungan dengan masa laluku. Melalui Phoenix. Phoenix tahu alamat rumah keluargaku, nama asliku, dan hanya Phoenix yang selalu memanggilku Bee. Apakah mungkin Phoenix yang melakukannya? Apakah Phoenix akan melakukan hal seekstrem ini untuk membuatku keluar dari persembunyian? Setelah lebih dari empat tahun, apakah Phoenix masih memikirkanku?

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Wu. Aku tidak yakin dia ada kaitannya dengan hal ini."

Kebohongan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. jika memang Phoenix terkait dengan masalah ini, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, aku akan menghadapinya sendirian. Gongyoo dan Taewoo berpikir mayat Phoenix sudah dimasukkan ke kotak es dan disimpan di ruang bawah tanah yang dilengkapi dengan freezer. Aku tidak akan mengubah hal itu.

Heechul dan Donghae tiba. Mereka berdua juga terlihat seperti baru saja dibangunkan. Secara singkat, Gongyoo menceritakan kepada mereka situasi yang kami hadapi dan apa implikasinya.

"Aku akan menugaskan kalian berempat untuk mengatasinya," ujar Gongyoo. "Bek, pilih anggota timmu dan lakukan tugasmu. Pesawat sudah disiapkan untuk membawa kalian kapan pun kau mau. Dan kali ini tidak perlu membawakan mayat vampir untukku. Singkirkan saja siapa pun yang mengetahui masa lalumu."

Dengan murung aku mengangguk, dan berdoa semoga kecurigaanku salah.

.

.

.

" **A** pa kau pernah ke kampung halamanmu setelah kau memimpin Pasukan Kematian dari Neraka ini? Apa ada orang yang mungkin akan mengenalimu?"

Donghae terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan sebelum kami mendarat di tempat tujuan.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah kembali ke sana sejak kakek-nenekku meninggal. Aku hanya punya satu teman"-dan yang pasti aku tidak merujuk pada teman hantu tertentu-"tapi dia sudah lulus kuliah dan pergi ke Santa Monica sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Yang kumaksudkan adalah Taehyung, tetangga lamaku. Dari yang terakhir kuperiksa, Taehyung menjadi reporter untuk majalah independen yang mengupas tentang _'the truth is out there_... kebenaran ada di luar sana.' Jenis majalah yang sesekali memuat tentang cerita faktual yang menggemparkan, kemudian membuat Gongyoo kalang kabut karena harus mencari cara untuk menyangkalnya. Taehyung percaya bahwa aku sudah tewas dalam adu tembak dengan polisi setelah membunuh kakek-nenekku, beberapa orang petugas polisi, dan gubernur. Sungguh kisah yang menggemparkan. Gongyoo memalsukan identitasku dan membuat aku menghilang. Bahkan ada batu nisan yang bertuliskan namaku dan laporan autopsi palsu.

"Lagi pula..." Aku mengenyahkan masa laluku. "Dengan memotong pendek rambutku dan mengecatnya menjadi warna cokelat, aku terlihat sangat berbeda. Sekarang tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengenaliku."

Kecuali Chanyeol. Phoenix bisa mengenaliku hanya dengan mencium bauku. Pikiran akan bertemu dengan Phoenix lagi, sekalipun dalam situasi pembunuhan yang sangat misterius, membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Sejauh apa aku akan hancur.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu membawa Seok?"

Donghae menyikutku sambil menoleh ke bagian belakang pesawat. Sedangkan kami berempat menempati bagian depan pesawat. Tempat istimewa untuk orang-orang yang istimewa, iya kan?

"Aku tahu baru dua bulan sejak aku merekrut Seok, tapi dia cerdas, cepat, dan kejam. Pengalamannya selam bertahun-tahun menjadi bandar narkotika bawah tanah mungkin bisa membantu. Dia menunjukkan prestasi yang bagus dalam operasi pelatihan, jadi sekaranglah waktunya dia membuktikan kemampuannya di medan yang sesungguhnya."

Donghae mengerutkan kening. "Dia tidak menyukaimu, Bek. Dia pikir suatu hari nanti kau akan mengubah kami semua menjadi vampir, karena kau sendiri setengah vampir. Aku pikir dia harus dicekoki jus dan ingatannya selama dua bulan terakhir ini harus dihapuskan."

Istilah "dicekoki jus" yang dimaksudkan oleh Donghae adalah teknik cuci otak yang telah disempurnakan oleh Gongyoo tahun lalu. Taring vampir tawanan kami diperah seperti sapi. Tetesan halusigenik yang terdapat di dalamnya disuling dan dilipatgandakan. Jika digabungkan dengan metode pencucian otak yang biasa dilakukan oleh militer, maka orang yangg kami cuci otaknya sama sekali tidak akan menyadari operasi kami. Melalui cara itulah kami melakukan prekrutan dan tidak perlu merasa khawatir akan ada yang membocorkan informasi tentang kekuatan superku. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah hari-hari saat menjalani pelatihan yang berat.

"Seok tidak harus menyukaiku... dia hanya perlu mematuhi aturan. Jika dia tidak bisa melakukannya, maka dia harus keluar. Atau mati, jika dia terbunuh lebih dulu. Sekarang ini, bukan dia yang harus kita khawatirkan."

Roda pesawat akhirnya menyentuh landasan. Donghae tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat datang kembali di kampung halamanmu, Bek."

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Updetnya lama banget. Maapkan daku.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Foot In The Grave**

(Pertemuan kembali)

* * *

Original Story

 **Novel One Foot In The Grave** by **Jeaniene Frost**

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Api cinta menyala kembali.

Dengan diiringi selimut ketegangan saat seseorang mengincar nyawa Bek. Kris, yang menginginkan Bek menjadi miliknya. Ditambah rasa cemburu saat wanita vampir masa lalu Phoenix masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Setelah dengan lancang meninggalkan vampir itu. Apakah Phoenix masih tetap mencintai Bek? Apakah janji Phoenix masih berlaku untuknya?

.

.

 **BAB 5**

.

.

 **R** umah tempat aku dibesarkan terletak di sebuah perkebunan ceri, yang kelihatannya tidak terurus selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin sejak kakek-nenekku terbunuh. Liking Falls, Ohio, adalah tempat yang kupikir tidak akan pernah kulihat lagi, dan hal yang mengerikan adalah waktu seolah berhenti berputar di kota kecil ini. Oh Tuhan, rumah ini pasti dianggap sebagai rumah berhantu. Ada empat orang yang terbunuh di balik keempat dindingnya. Dua di ataranya diduga dibunuh oleh cucu mereka sendiri, yang telah melakukan pembunuhan sadis di berbagai tempat lain, dan sekarang ada pasangan suami-istri yang ditemukan tewas terbunuh di sana.

Sungguh ironis bahwa terakhir kali aku melewati beranda depannya, itu juga disebabkan oleh terjadinya pembunuhan ganda. Rasa sakit menerpaku akibat ingatan tentang kakekku yang terkulai di lantai dapur dan jejak tangan berdarah nenekku di tangga, tempat nenekku mencoba untuk melarikan diri dengan merangkak.

Aku dan Donghae memutari dapur, sangat berhati-hati agar tidak mengusik apa pun lebih dari yang diperlukan.

"Apa jasadnya sudah diperiksa? Apa ada sesuatu yang ditemukan?"

Taewoo terbatuk. "Jasadnya masih di sini, Bek. Gongyoo meminta jasad mereka tidak dipindahkan sampai kau melihatnya. Belum ada satu pun barang yang disita."

 _Bagus sekali._ Gongyoo kadang terlalu cerdas. "Apa jasad mereka sudah difoto?

Didokumentasikan? Kita bisa _mengorek_ jasad mereka melalui foto."

Heechul meringis mendengar pilihan kataku, tapi Taewoo mengangguk. Rumah

ini juga sudah dikelilingi oleh pasukan yang berjaga, kalau-kalau ini hanyalalah jebakan. Vampir tidak suka bangun pagi. Tidak, aku sengaja diminta datang ke sini, dan aku berani bertaruh siapa pun yang melakukan semua ini pasti sekarang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita mulai."

Satu jam kemudian, Seok tidak lagi bisa menahan diri.

"Sepertinya aku akan muntah."

Aku menatap sisa-sisa mayat yang dulunya merupakan pasangan suami-istri

yang bahagia. Ya, wajah Seok sudah pucat pasi.

"Jika kau muntah, maka kau harus memakan lagi muntahanmu dari lantai,

Prajurit."

Seok mengumpat, dan kembali mengamati potongan perut yang ada di depanku. Sesekali aku mendengar perut Seok bergolak, tapi ia menelan lagi muntahannya yang sudah naik dan terus bekerja. Aku masih menyimpan harapan terhadap kemampuannya.

Tanganku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di bagian dada si istri. Sesuatu yang keras tapi bukan tulang. Dengan hati-hati aku mengeluarkannya, mengabaikan suara patahan yang terdengar saat aku menariknya.

Taewoo dan Donghae menunduk di atasku dengan ekspresi serius. "Kelihatannya seperti bongkahan batu," ujar Taewoo

"Apa sebenarnya itu?" tanya Donghae dengan heran.

Hatiku terasa sekeras batu di tanganku. Dalam hati aku menjerit.

"Ini bukan sembarang batu. Ini potongan batu kapur. Dari sebuah gua."

.

.

.

 **"M** undur sekitar delapan kilometer dari semua sisinya. Jika kalian berada lebih dekat daripada itu, mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung kalian. Tidak boleh ada pasukan yang menggunakan helikopter, tidak boleh ada radio. Yang dipergunakan hanyalah sinyal tangan, kita tidak mau ada anggota yang tewas. Aku akan masuk melalui mulut gua, dan kalian harus memberiku waktu tiga puluh menit. Jika aku tidak keluar juga, kalian bisa menggunakan roket untuk meledakkannya. Kemudian lakukan penyisiran ke sekeliling dan pertahankan terus kewaspadaan. Apa pun yang keluar dari gua, kecuali aku, harus kalian tembak sampai kalian merasa yakin dia telah mati. Kemudian kalian tembak lagi."

Dengan marah Taewoo memutariku. "Ini rencana yang konyol! Roket bisa membunuhmu, tapi vampir hanya perlu menggali keluar dari sisa reruntuhan. Jika kau tidak keluar, kami yang akan masuk mencarimu. Titik."

"Taewoo benar. Kami tidak akan menembakkan roket kepadamu, sebelum aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkan sosisku padamu." Donghae bahkan terdengar khawatir. Leluconnya tadi diucapkan dengan setengah hati.

"Tidak akan, Bek." Sambung Taewoo. "Kau terlalu sering menyelamatkan nyawaku, hingga tidak mungkin aku menekan tombol roket."

"Ini bukan demokrasi." Kata-kataku terdengar dingin. "Aku yang membuat keputusan. Kalian harus mematuhinya. Apa kalian belum mengerti? Jika aku tidak keluar dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, maka aku pasti sudah _mati_."

Kami berbicara di dalam helikopter yang berputar-putar untuk mencegah ada vampir yang menguping. Sikap paranoidku sudah sampai ke tahap yang fantastis, setelah aku menemukan batu itu. Aku tidak mau memercayai dugaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan siapa yang meninggalkan batu di sana kecuali Phoenix. Kenangan dari gua itu terlalu personal untuk dilakukan oleh Kris. Hanya Phoenix satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui gua itu. Membayangkan Phoenix mengoyak perut korbannya untuk meninggalkan batu di sana membuatku merasa mual. Apakah mungkin kejadian selama empat tahun belakangan ini telah sangat mengubah Phoenix, sehingga ia sampai melakukan hal sekejam ini? Itu sebabnya aku hanya butuh waktu tiga puluh menit. Tidak peduli apakah aku yang akan membunuhnya atau ia yang akan membunuhku, hal itu pasti dilakukan dengan cepat. Phoenix selalu bertindak langsung tanpa basa-basi, dan Phoenix juga tidak akan mengharapkan reuni romantis. Apalagi jika mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa ia baru saja mengirimkan buket potongan tubuh padaku.

Helikopter mendarat tiga puluh kilometer dari gua. Kami akan berkendara selama lima belas menit dan aku akan berjalan kaki selama lima menit sisanya. Mereka bertiga mendebatku sepanjang waktu, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Pikiranku mati rasa. Aku sangat ingin bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix lagi, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan situasinya akan seperti ini. _Kenapa? Aku bertanya-tanya lagi. Kenapa Phoenix sampai melakukan hal_ _sesadis itu, seekstrem itu, setelah bertahun-tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu?_

"Jangan lakukan, Bek."

Taewoo masih berusaha membujukku, saat aku mengenakan jaket. Di baliknya terdapat sejumlah senjata perak, yang jauh lebih berguna daripada sekadar memberikan kehangatan. Tahun ini musim dingin berlangsung lebih lama. Taewoo mencengkeram tanganku tapi aku menepisnya.

"Jika aku tewas, gantikan aku memimpin tim ini. Jaga mereka agar tetap hidup. Itu tugasmu. Itu tugasku."

Sebelum Taewoo bisa menjawab, aku sudah berlari sekencang mungkin.

.

.

.

 **S** aat menempuh satu kilometer terakhir aku memperlambat langkahku dengan berjalan, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi konfrontasi. Aku menajamkan telingaku untuk mendengarkan suara sekecil apa pun, tapi tanpa alasan gua itu menjadi tempat persembunyian yang sempurna. Ketinggian dan kedalamannya mampu meredam suara. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Yang mengejutkan, saat berjalan mendekat, aku justru mendengar suara detak jantung, tapi mungkin itu detak jantungku sendiri. Saat aku sampai di bagian luar mulut gua, aku merasakan energi dari dalam. Kekuatan vampir, bergetar di udara. Oh, Tuhan.

Tepat sebelum aku menunduk di ambang mulut gua, aku menekan tombol di jam tanganku. Hitungan mundur, tepat tiga puluh menit, sudah dimulai.

Kedua tanganku menggenggam belati perak yang terlihat sangat tajam, dan masih ada belati lempar. Aku bahkan membawa pistol berisi peluru perak, yang kusembunyikan di balik celanaku. Dalam membunuh, aku harus membuat persiapan secara maksimal.

Mataku menyesuaikan diri terhadap ruangan yang hampir sepenuhnya gelap gulita. Dari celah bebatuan secercah cahaya masuk dan menjadi satu-satunya penerang. Sejauh ini, di jalan masuk tidak ada siapa pun. Terdengar suara-suara ribut di bagian lebih dalam, dan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah mau kupikirkan kini terlintas di dalam benakku. _Apakah aku mampu membunuh Phoenix?_ Apa aku mampu melihat mata cokelatnya, atau mata hijaunya, dan melancarkan serangan? Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan roket sebagai rencana cadangan. Jika aku gagal, roket itu tidak mungkin gagal. Roket akan terbukti ampuh jika aku ternyata lemah. Atau jika aku ternyata mati, tidak peduli yang mana yang datang lebih dulu.

" _Datanglah mendekat,"_ terdengar sebuah suara.

Suara itu bergema. Detak jantungku bertambah cepat, dan aku berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam gua.

Ada beberapa perubahan sejak terakhir kali aku melihat gua ini. Area yang dulunya dijadikan ruang tamu kini telah hancur. Sofa berada di satu sisi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. Ada tumpukan salju yang menutupinya, televisi remuk, dan lampunya sudah berkarat karena lama sekali tidak pernah dinyalakan. Sekat yang dulu kugunakan untuk berganti pakaian sudah terbelah-belah dan tercecer di beberapa tempat. Jelas sekali ada seseorang yang menghancurkan tempat ini dalam keadaan marah besar. Sejujurnya, aku takut melihat ke kamar tidur, tapi tetap saja aku mengintip ke dalamnya, dan jantungku langsung berhenti berdetak.

Tempat tidur sudah berupa cacahan batu. Kayu ranjang dan per kasurnya tersebar di mana-mana dan tertancap di tanah. Dinding batunya retak dan tercongkel di sana-sini akibat hantaman tinju yang keras atau dilempar dengan benda berat. Kesedihan mendalam menyelimutiku. Akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini, seolah aku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Embusan angin dingin terasa di belakangku. Aku berputar dengan belati berada dalam posisi siaga. Yang menatapku dengan mata hijau berkilau adalah sesosok vampir. Di belakangnya, masih ada enam vampir lain. Energi mereka begitu terasa di udara sekitar kami, tapi tersebar secara merata, jika boleh dikatakan begitu. Masing-masing mereka memiliki energi yang kuat, tapi wajah mereka terasa begitu asing bagiku.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian semua?"

"Kau datang. Ternyata pacar lamamu tidak bohong. Tadinya kami tidak yakin apakah kami bisa memercayainya."

Pernyataan itu datang dari vampir yang berdiri paling depan, yang memiliki rambut ikal berwarna cokelat. Ia terlihat berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun, dalam hitungan manusia. Dari kekuatan yang terpancar dari tubuh vampir itu aku menilai mungkin ia sudah berusia lima ratus tahun dalam hitungan vampir atau bisa dikategorikan sebagai Master muda. Di antara ketujuh vampir itu, yang satu itulah yang paling berbahaya, dan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. _Pacar lamamu_. Dari sanalah mereka mengenalku. Demi Tuhan, ternyata bukan Phoenix yang membunuh orang-orang itu, tapi vampir-vampir ini. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan untuk membuat Phoenix buka mulut membuatku mual sekaligus ketakutan.

"Di mana dia?"

Hanya itu satu-satunya pertanyaan yang penting. Jika mereka membunuh Phoenix, aku akan mengoyak tubuh mereka seperti ceceran kasur yang ada di belakangku. Hingga tidak bisa dibedakan antara partikel yang satu dengan yang lain.

"Dia ada di sini. Masih hidup. Jika kau ingin dia tetap hidup, kau harus

melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan."

Vampir yang lain mulai menyebar di sekelilingku, memerangkapku hingga satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah kamar tidur. Karena itu adalah wilayah yang tertutup, tidak mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya."

Si vampir berambut ikal tersenyum. "Tidak ada tuntutan, _Girl_. Apa kau pikir belati itu bisa melindungimu?"

Ketika kakek-nenekku terbunuh dan aku menabrakkan mobil ke dalam rumah untuk menyelamatkan ibuku, aku pikir aku tidak bisa merasa lebih marah lagi. Ternyata aku salah. Api amarah yang terkobar di dalam diriku membuatku gemetar. Para vampir itu mengira aku gemetar karena takut, dan senyuman mereka melebar. Si rambut ikal melangkah maju.

Dua bilah belati sudah terlempar dari tanganku sebelum aku bisa menyampaikan perintah pada otakku. Belati-belati itu tertancap di jantung vampir yang ada di sebelah kiriku, yang sedang menjilat bibirnya. Vampir itu terjerembab ke depan sebelum lidahnya selesai menjilat. Ada lebih banyak belati yang mengisi tempat yang ditinggalkan dua belati tadi, dan dalam sekejap kedua tanganku sudah penuh.

"Sekarang aku akan bertanya lagi, dan jangan buat aku marah. Aku menghabiskan pagi ini dengan perasaan cemas, dan sekarang kesabaranku sudah sangat menipis. Belati berikutnya akan kuarahkan kepadamu, Rambut Cokelat, kecuali jika kau menunjukkan padaku apa yang ingin aku lihat. Anak buahmu mungkin akan langsung menyergapku, tapi tidak masalah, karena kau sudah mati saat itu."

Mataku menatap si rambut ikal dengan tajam, dan aku membiarkannya melihat betapa seriusnya aku. Ia menyentakkan kepala kepada dua orang anak buahnya yang terperangah. Sekali lagi mereka menoleh ke arah teman mereka, yang dengan perlahan mencoba bangkit tapi kembali terhuyung lalu terkapar sepenuhnya. Satu belati yang tidak terpelintir mungkin tidak akan membunuh vampir. Tapi dua belati sekaligus bisa menyebabkan luka serius pada jantungnya. Di latar belakang, aku mendengar suara besi yang beradu, dari sanalah aku tahu di mana mereka menyekap Phoenix. Sial, aku sendiri pernah dirantai di sana. Sekarang aku yakin aku mendengar detak jantung. Apakah ada manusia yang ditugasi menjaga Phoenix?

Si vampir berambut ikal menatapku dengan sorot tidak peduli.

"Kaulah yang telah membunuhi kaum kami selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Seorang manusia fana dengan kekuatan makhluk abadi, yang dikenal dengan julukan _Red Reaper_. Apa kau tahu berapa besar harga kepalamu?"

Berengsek, nah _itu_ baru ironis. Vampir itu adalah seorang pemburu hadiah, dan aku adalah targetnya. Yah, aku rasa hanya tinggal masalah waktu. Kau tidak dapat berharap bisa membunuh ratusan vampir tanpa membuat kerabat salah satunya marah padamu.

"Aku harap cukup besar. Aku tidak suka jadi barang obralan."

Vampir itu mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengolok-olokku. Aku Lazarus, dan kau seharusnya takut padaku. Ingat, nyawa pria yang kau cintai ada di tanganku. Yang mana yang lebih berarti untukmu... nyawanya, atau nyawamu?"

Apa aku cukup mencintai Phoenix untuk rela mati demi dirinya? Tentu saja. Karena merasa lega bukan Phoenix yang ada di balik semua pembunuhan sadis itu, aku nyaris tidak memedulikan nyawaku sendiri. Lain kali aku lebih baik mati daripada mencurigai Phoenix melakukan perbuatan sesadis itu.

Suara isakan membuat perhatianku teralih lagi ke situasi yang sedang kuhadapi. Apa yang terjadi? Jam tanganku menunjukkan bahwa tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum roket ditembakkan ke gua ini. Phoenix harus dikeluarkan secepat mungkin. Sementara Lazarus tidak akan hidup untuk bisa menikmati uang hasil perburuannya. Mungkin aku akan mengatakan itu sebelum waktunya habis.

Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti manusia dan mengeluarkan suara isakan dilemparkan ke dekat kakiku. Aku menatap bingung sebelum beralih ke Lazarus.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Aku tidak perlu melihat salah satu mainanmu yang sudah rusak untuk percaya betapa kejamnya dirimu. Cepat, kesabaranku sudah hampir habis. Di mana Phoenix?"

"Phoenix?" cetus Lazarus, matanya menoleh ke sekeliling. "Di mana dia?"

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, ada dua hal yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku. Satu, dari ekspresi wajah Lazarus, ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Phoenix berada. Kedua, wajah yang bersimbah air mata di dekat kakiku ternyata milik bajingan keparat yang telah merayu dan mencampakkanku saat aku berusia enam belas tahun.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Saya kembali~


	6. Chapter 6

**One Foot In The Grave**

(Pertemuan kembali)

* * *

Original Story

 **Novel One Foot In The Grave** by **Jeaniene Frost**

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Novel ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca.

Api cinta menyala kembali.

* * *

Dengan diiringi selimut ketegangan saat seseorang mengincar nyawa Bek. Kris, yang menginginkan Bek menjadi miliknya. Ditambah rasa cemburu saat wanita vampir masa lalu Phoenix masuk dalam kehidupan mereka.

Setelah dengan lancang meninggalkan vampir itu. Apakah Phoenix masih tetap mencintai Bek? Apakah janji Phoenix masih berlaku untuknya?

.

.

 **BAB 6**

.

.

 **"D** aehyun?" seruku dengan perasaan tidak percaya. "Daehyun? _Kau_ yang membuatku harus datang jauh jauh dari Virginia?"

Daehyun juga tidak melihatku. "Kau menghancurkan hidupku!" teriaknya. "Pertama, kekasihmu yang sinting meremukan tanganku, kemudian kau ternyata belum mati, dan sekarang _makhluk-makhluk_ ini menculikku! Aku mengutuk hari saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu!"

Aku mendengus. "Aku pun begitu, Brengsek!"

Lazarus menatapku dengan sorot curiga. "Dia bilang kau mencintainya. Kau hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya, agar aku tidak membunuhnya."

"Kau mau membunuhnya?" Mungkin aku lupa dengan waktu yang hanya tinggal terasa lima belas menit, atau mungkin aku hanya merasa muak. "Silahkan

saja! Ini, aku bantu!"

Aku mengeluarkan pistol dari bagian belakang celanaku dan menembakkan ke arah Daehyun. Lazarus dan vampir lain terperangah melihat perubahan situasi ini, dan aku mengambil keuntungan dari sana. Tembakanku yang berikutnya medarat di wajah Lazarus, aku tidak mau repot-repot menembak jantungnya, karena aku ingin ia tetap hidup. Lazarus memiliki informasi yang kubutuhkan jika aku hidup, dan aku terus menembakkan peluruku hingga habis ke wajahnya, sementara tanganku yang lain melemparkan belati ke tubuh lima vampir sisanya.

Mereka menyerangku. Taring menancap dan mengoyak kulitku sebelum aku melemparkan mereka. Ini adalah pergumulan yang kasar, berguling di atara bebatuan yang tajam, menghantam dan mengoyak tubuh yang bukan milikku. Aku sama sekali tidak memedulikan apa pun saat aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan belati tetap tergenggam di tanganku dan mencegah taring mereka mengenai leherku. Aku memang tidak pernah keberatan mati demi Phoenix, tidak peduli Phoenix mengetahuinya atau tidak. Tapi lain halnya jika mati demi si pengecut Daehyun. Bisa dikatakan aku masih menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Daehyun.

Vampir terakhir berhasil kulumpuhkan dengan tikaman di jantungnya, dan jam tanganku menunjukkan bahwa waktuku kurang dari tiga puluh detik lagi. Lazarus, yang masih belum mati setelah seluruh wajahnya diterjang peluru perak, merangkak ke arah Daehyun. Daehyun, yang masih hidup, mengerang tak berdaya dan mencoba untuk mundur. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengorek keterangan dari Lazarus, apalagi membunuhnya dan sekaligus menyelamatkan Daehyun. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada cukup waktu untuk melakukan salah satunya.

Tanpa berpikir, aku menarik Daehyun dan menggendongnya di atas bahuku, sambil berlari ke mulut gua. Daehyun menjerit dan memakiku di sela-sela napasnya. Waktunya habis, tepat pada saat aku melihat sercecah cahaya dari arah mulut gua. Di belakangku, aku juga mendengar Lazarus berlari, tapi jauh tertinggal dariku. Lazarus tidak akan berhasil keluar. Begitu pula denganku. Waktunya sudah habis.

Bukannya ledakan roket, yang terdengar justru suara-suara orang. Gerakan masuk ke dalam gua. Dua sosok memasuki gua saat aku hampir tiba di sana. Ternyata Taewoo dan Donghae. Aku berteriak karena aku tahu mereka tidak bisa melihatku dalam kegelapan.

"Jangan tembak!"

"Tahan tembakkan, itu Bek!" teriak Taewoo.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya terlihat seperti bayangan kabur, meskipun dalam ingatanku hal itu akan selalu berputar dalam gerakan lambat.

"Target datang dengan kecepatan tinggi, arahkan senjata!" seruku. Aku menunduk guna memberi mereka ruang bebas untuk menembak. Taewoo, yang dalam posisi siaga, menembak membabi buta ke arah kegelapan di belakangku. Donghae, yang telah menurunkan pistolnya untuk mencariku di tengah kegelapan, justru berhadapan langsung dengan Lazarus.

Terdengar suara gelegak mengerikan saat Lazarus mengisap darah Donghae. Aku berteriak, menjatuhkan Daehyun, dan bergegas mengejar Lazarus. Lazarus melemparkan Donghae kepadaku dengan kekuatan penuh, dan tubuh Donghae yang berat membuatku jatuh terkapar. Darah yang hangat terciprat ke wajahku saat aku mengunci lenganku dileher Donghae, untuk mencegah darahnya keluar lebih banyak. Sementara itu Taewoo masih menembak, dan Lazarus melemparkan Taewoo ke dinding gua, lalu melarikan diri. Di luar terdengar lebih banyak suara tembakkan, saat pasukan penjaga di sekeliling gua menembaki sosok yang melesat keluar dari mulut gua.

"Ada anggota yang terluka, ada anggota yang terluka!"

Heechul berlari ke dalam gua dengan membawa senter, diikuti oleh Seok dan tiga orang lain. Aku melepaskan kemejaku untuk menyumbat luka di leher Donghae.

Donghae nyaris tidak bisa bicara, tapi masih tetap berusaha. "... ngan... biarkan... ku... mati..."

Hanya ada satu kesempatan. Mungkin itu pun sulit dilakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seok.

Aku mengabaikan Seok, mengambil belati, aku menyayat leher vampir yang kubawa. Darah mengalir dari sana, tapi tidak cukup. Aku mematahkan leher vampir itu dan melepaskan kepalanya, kemudian aku memutarbalikkan tubuhnya, dan memegangi kakinya.

"Buka mulutmu, Donghae. Paksa dia menelan darah vampir ini," perintahku. _Oh Tuhan, semoga belum terlambat. Semoga belum terlambat!_

Heechul membuka paksa bibir Donghae dengan wajah bersimbah darah. Heechul juga ikut berdoa dengan lantang. Aku menendang mayat vampir itu sekeras mungkin untuk membuat lebih banyak darah mengalir turun, dan Heechul memaksa Donghae untuk menelannya.

Kulit di sekitar Donghae bereaksi terhadap darah vampir, tapi efeknya tidak terjadi dengan cukup cepat. Aliran darah dari leher Donghae melambat, bahkan lubangnya mulai menutup. Tapi tidak lama kemudian jantung Donghae berhenti berdetak. Donghae tewas.

Aku berlari keluar gua, meraung dengan kedukaan besar. Anggota pasukan yang lain sedang mencari di area sekitar, dan aku menarik salah satunya yang berada paling dekat denganku.

"Ke mana dia pergi? Apa kau melihat ke arah mana dia pergi?"

Salah satu anggota pasukan, Kelso, memucat saat melihat tubuhku penuh dengan darah. "Kami tidak tahu. Seseorang mengatakan vampir itu, tapi yang kami lihat hanyalah pepohonan. Kami sedang mencarinya sekarang. Dia pasti belum terlalu jauh."

"Yang benar saja," geramku. Master vampir yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, sekalipun dalam keadaan terluka, bisa melesat sembilan puluh kilometer per jam. Tidak mungkin Lazarus bisa terkejar. Tapi tidak mungkin aku akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Tiga orang anggota pasukan masih mengerubungi tubuh Donghae yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Heechul terisak keras, dan mata Taewoo dipenuhi air mata.

"Vampir itu berhasil melewati pasukan penjaga," ujarku tanpa basa-basi. "Aku akan mengejarnya. Taewoo, pasangkan pemancar pada tubuhku dan minta tim untuk mengikutiku. Aku tegaskan padamu sekarang, aku tidak peduli peraturan, karena aku mengubahnya detik ini juga. Saat aku mendapatkan vampir itu, hanya yang mematuhi perintahku yang akan kuizinkan untuk terus bersamaku. Jika kau tidak mematuhiku, kau bisa mundur bersama dengan yang lain. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada anak buahku yang tewas lagi, tidak peduli apa pun yang dikatakan Gongyoo. Siapa pun yang ingin hadir saat aku menghabisi vampir itu, ikut denganku. Katakan pada yang lain untuk mundur sampai kita kembali lagi."

Taewoo dan Heechul langsung berdiri. Seok ragu-ragu. Aku menatap Seok tanpa berkedip.

"Takut, Seok?"

Seok balas menatapku dengan sorot tajam. "Tidak. Satu-satunya yang takut di sini hanyalah kau, Komandan."

"Kalau begitu perintahkan yang lain untuk berjaga dan kau ikuti aku. Kita akan lihat kau terbuat dari apa."

Seok menolehkan kepalanya pada Daehyun, yang masih bergelung ketakutan. "Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Serahkan ke paramedis. Dia terkena luka tembak."

"Vampir itu menembaknya?" tanya Taewoo terkejut. Biasanya vampir tidak pernah menggunakan pistol. Kenapa mereka harus menggunakannya, saat gigi

mereka jauh lebih kuat?

"Bukan mereka. Aku. Ayo, cepat bergerak; setiap detik sangat berharga."

Seok menggendong Daehyun di punggungnya dan menuju ke sumber cahaya tanpa berkomentar. Aku mendengar Seok memerintahkan pasukan untuk berjaga, sementara kami memeriksa gua untuk mencari korban yang masih selamat. Saat Seok melakukannya, aku menutup mata Donghae. Ketika Seok kembali, aku memegangi senter di depanku, agar mereka bisa melihat ke mana arah mereka.

"Lewat sini."

Saat kami melewati area di mana aku membunuh vampir yang lain, aku mulai bicara.

"Baiklah, semuanya, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Ambil belati, tarik satu vampir, dan aku tidak peduli sekalipun kalian harus mengisap darah dari testikel mereka, selama kalian bisa mengalirkan sebanyak mungkin darah mereka ke tubuh kalian. Manusia bisa meminum setengah liter darah vampir sebelum tubuh mereka secara otomatis mengeluarkannya lagi. Aku ingin masing-masing dari kalian meminum setengah liter darah vampir, dan lakukan _sekarang_. Vampir yang membunuh Donghae adalah seorang Master, dan dia mampu berlari lebih dari setengah kilometer per menit. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mempertimbangkan mortalitas. Mayat-mayat ini akan semakin mengeriput setiap detiknya. Terserah kalian, mau ikut atau tidak."

Setelah selesai bicara, aku memberikan contoh dengan menyayat leher mayat vampir yang ada di depanku, lalu mengisap darahnya. Selama sedetik, tidak ada seorang pun yang bergerak. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap mereka dengan mata berkilau kehijauan.

"Apa kematian Donghae bisa terbalaskan jika perut kalian selemah itu?"

Komentarku berhasil. Segera saja terdengar suara isapan dan cairan yang tertelan di sekitarku. Rasanya sangat tidak enak, mengingat mayat-mayat itu mengalami proses pembusukan, tapi bahkan setelah mati, darah vampir masih menyimpan kekuatan. Setelah beberapa kali isapan kuat, aku merasa perubahan mulai terjadi. Segera setelah darah itu tidak lagi terasa menjijikan, aku menyingkirkan vampir yang kuisap darahnya, dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Semuanya berhenti." Perintahku.

Terdengar seruan lega. Dengan darah campuranku, butuh usaha yang lebih kuat bagiku untuk berhenti. Sementara yang lain tidak merasa dorongan kuat untuk meminum darah seperti aku.

"Bek?"

Taewoo mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhku, tapi aku menepisnya. Detak jantung Taewoo terdengar lebih keras di telingaku, dan aku mencium bau

darah, keringat, serta air mata Taewoo. Itulah tujuannya. Aku bisa mencium partikel-partikel Taewoo sekarang—dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Tunggu." Tanganku mengepal. Samar-samar aku teringat Phoenix menindihku di atas tempat tidur, menahanku agar tidak mengincar lehernya. _Kendalikan dirimu, Bee, semua akan berlalu..._

Setelah beberapa kali menarik napas, aku bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dengan cepat aku pergi ke tempat Lazarus tergeletak setelah aku menembaknya. Aku mengendus darah yang tercecer di sana, kemudian menjilatnya, membiarkan aroma Lazarus memenuhi hidungku. Dengan puas aku berbalik pada Taewoo.

"Aku bisa mencium aromanya. Pasangan alat pemancar di tubuhku dan ikuti aku dengan mobil. Saat aku berhenti bergerak itu berarti dia sudah berhasil kulumpuhkan. Kita akan mencari tahu apa yang diketahuinya."

"Bek..." Taewoo menatap tangannya sendiri dengan takjub, kemudian menoleh ke sekeliling gua. Aku tahu Taewoo merasakan perubahan pada semua indranya. "Aku merasa..."

"Aku tahu. Ayo berangkat."

* * *

 **tbc.**


End file.
